vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Márcia Coutinho
Márcia Emília Andrade Coutinho (Petrópolis, 6 de setembro de 1971) é uma atriz, cantora, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. É conhecida por emprestar sua voz à Mulher Elástica do filme Os Incríveis, ganhando o prêmio de Melhor Dubladora de Protagonista, no Oscar da Dublagem, em 2005, por este trabalho. Ainda dubla a Fada Madrinha de Shrek 2, a Macaca de Kubo e as Cordas Mágicas, Gwen em Ilha dos Desafios e Garnet de Steven Universo. É irmã do dublador Marcelo Coutinho, tia do dublador Bernardo Coutinho, mãe da dubladora Paula Troyack e esposa do dublador Sérgio Fortuna. Trabalhos 'Filmes' * Mary Jackson (Janelle Monáe) - Estrelas Além do Tempo * Deena Jones (Beyoncé) - Dreamgirls - Em busca de um sonho * Shaunice (Drew Sidora) - As Branquelas 'Animações' * Willa / Coral / Flutterpixie - Barbie Butterfly: Uma Aventura em Fairytopia * Brietta - Barbie e a Magia de Aladus * Ariel - Silverwing (redublagem) * Nana - Sing - Quem Canta seus Males Espanta * Raposa - Gambá Kung Fu * Garnet - Steven Universo * Gwen - Ilha dos Desafios, Luzes, Drama, Ação, Drama Total Turnê Mundial, Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha e Drama Total: Só Estrelas * Narradora - My Little Pony: A Estrela dos Desejos * Sra. Livingstone - Zip Zip * Bianca Castafiori - As Aventuras de Tintim: O Segredo do Licorne * Helena Pêra / Mulher-Elástica - Os Incríveis e Os Incríveis 2 * Ghoulasha - Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas * Voz adicional - WiFi Ralph * Fada Madrinha - Shrek 2 * Rapunzel - Shrek Terceiro * Nikki - Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Eris - Barbie em Vida de Sereia e Barbie em Vida de Sereia 2 * Tika - Barbie em A Princesa da Ilha * Irma Gobb - Mr. Bean * Princesa Gwendolyn - Em Busca de Gawayn * Xylene - Ben 10 * Sra. Jewls - Wayside * Kelly Cooper - Alexandre e o Dia Terrível, Horrível, Espantoso e Horroroso * Darcy - O Clube das Winx * Mãe do Umavez-lido - O Lorax: Em Busca de Trúfula Perdida * Princesa Caroline - BoJack Horseman * Macaca - Kubo e as Cordas Mágicas * Eva - Os Pinguins de Madagascar * Bridget - Trolls * Paz - Turbo * Dottie - Aviões e Aviões 2: Heróis de Fogo ao Resgate * Mamãe Pig - Peppa Pig * Lucy Tucci - Cada um na sua Casa * Gloria - Feliz Natal Madagascar * Sra. E - Emoji: O Filme * Zira - A Guarda do Leão * Doris - Caillou 'Séries' * Carrie (Leah Remini) - The King of Queens * Dona Florinda (Florinda Meza) (canções) - Chaves (Nova dublagem, 2012) 'Telenovelas' * Vicky (Johanna Francella) - Heidi, Bem-vinda À Casa 'Vídeo Games' * World of Warcraft - Jaina Proudmoore * League of Legends - Senna Ligação externa * Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras do Brasil Categoria:Cantoras do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais de Petrópolis Categoria:Dubladores de vilões Categoria:Esposas de dubladores Categoria:Dubladores de super-heroínas Categoria:Tia de dubladores Categoria:Irmãs de dubladores